Talk:Soulsoother Head
It is not Imp. Silver pieces, it's Imp. Mtl. Pieces and its two of them if this head is your first upgrade and four Imp. Mtl. pieces if it's your second upgrade. 40+ pups only I can verify that you must be 40+ to get this head. i was a 39 pup at the update and could not get the quest. I then solod to 40, got my AF animator, and the quest was given to me. Wait time Wait time for giving ghatsad a Regen scroll is 3 days (2 coffees; I did this route myself) till JP midnight and 4 days(3 coffees?) giving him a Cure2 scroll. This also includes giving him coffee at each time he asks for it. Zhecks 00:33, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Imperial Coffee +1 works also on this to speed up the creation time. Regen Inunabe noted that It will in fact cast Regen in campaign while fighting campaign mobs. Follows the same rules as casting Regen normally. source --Telford 15:38, March 15, 2010 (UTC) The claim regarding regen working only on DC mobs is not true. Just took my Soulsoother Head out for a spin and it cast Regen on me while I was engaging a tough. Tetsu of Hades/Cerb --Coronawolf 22:01, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Regen works on DC or HIGHER mobs. Also it will only work on higher end DC mobs (at 75) which leads me to suspect that regen is cast if the mob is a certain number of levels below you independent of what the mob checks as. Check out this post http://forums.ffxiclopedia.org/viewtopic.php?f=76&t=24583 (edit) cleared up the wording on the wiki article--Telford 00:12, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but I also just finished getting a regen while fighting an EP (man this head rocks.) Tetsu of Hades/Cerb --Coronawolf 03:20, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Interesting, what level was your pup and what/where were you fighting and what did it check as (ep low eva/def, ep, ep high eva/def)? The current theory is most likely based on lv 75 but I find it odd that, at 75, it only casts regen with harder DC mobs and up. That, your experience and that of the guys linked above leads me to believe that a mob needs to be maybe 5 or less levels below you which at 75 would put the mobs in the dc-dc++ range but at lower levels would enter into the ep range. I'll clear up the description a bit in the article. --Telford 08:26, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I just dinged 40 when this happened. I was fighting Sahagin just outside Sea Serpent Grotto just for kicks. I don't remember exactly what it checked as, just that it was an EP. If it means anything, I have the damage gauge on almost all the time. I really hope we can find a way to shed light on how to activate the regen spell (i.e. hp%/maneuver requirement) because it's a very useful spell to have at the start of a fight. --Coronawolf 04:35, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Regen did not proc on a mob 6 levels below me but DID proc on a mob 5 levels below me. I believe -5 level difference or higher is required for regen to proc. This also explains the reason why an EP proc'd regen at level 40 - the cutoffs for EP and DC are different based on your levels. Unless someone would like to post evidence suggesting otherwise, I'm going to change the wiki to reflect this information. --Coronawolf 01:24, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::*EDIT: I made a mistake; it proc'd on a mob 6 levels below. that's as far as it went. Editing main page. Just making a little table for any info found --Telford 05:03, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Lv 48 fighting EP weapons in Rolanbery fields no regen (10-12 level gap) --Telford 18:36, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Adventuring Fellows If an adventuring fellow has hate, will the puppet proceed to Regen and Cure as normal for a party member? --Coronawolf 01:11, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Tested this out. The answer is no. --Coronawolf 01:24, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Curing Status Effects (Doom) Tonight I noticed that my automaton failed to cast Cursna to remove Doom. I only did two tests as I was /NIN and without reraise items/a desire to die that much since I'm still only 80PUP. My friend and I were farming demon horns in Uleguerand Range and I aggroed two Tyrannotaur on accident. One of them did Mortal Ray on my friend, and my automaton failed to cast cursna even with a water maneuver and light maneuver present. (Instead it casted slow. -_- ) Thinking this was odd, I decided to D3 myself in the name of science, and promptly found another Tyrannotaur to attack. When it casted mortal ray, I had both a light maneuver and water maneuver present. No other members of my party were in the zone (my friend had homepointed), and my automaton was not in melee range of the Tyrannotaur or afflicted by any status ailments. I waited patiently for it to cast a spell, and when it finally did, it casted Cure V for 257 HP (I was at 80% hp approximately). The cure spell was cast when my doom counter was down to 4. Considering automatons always prioritize -na spells over cures, I think it is safe to say that the automaton is unable to remove doom from its master, whether through a spell like cursna or the eraser attachment. In case anyone is wondering, the attachments I had equipped at the time are as follows: Mana Booster, Power Cooler, Damage Gauge, Auto-Repair Kit II, Optic Fiber, Mana Tank, Mana Converter, Mana Jammer, Mana Jammer II, Stealth Screen, Shock Absorber, and Armor Plate II. --Kimya5 10:30, August 7, 2011 (UTC)